


Any Red But That

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Becky Cooper is a bitch, Blushing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Secret Relationship, mentioned past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Len loves the way Barry blushes and finds pleasure seeing his Scarlet's face turn scarlet.  But there's a certain red tint that he hates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Any Red But That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941918) by [Kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka)



It's been a month since Len managed to smooth talk Barry into a date, although the pure sunshine on Barry's face evidenced that Barry would've most likely said yes without the plan to woo him. He loved the way Barry's face turned red when he had told him that he “honestly wanted to see him outside of their 'suits'.” It was adorable. He wanted to see more of it.

Barry was a bit of a nerd/geek. Science, science fiction, heroes, the supernatural, TV shows.. But Len was okay with that. He loved the way Barry's face lit up and the way he could chatter on and on about things that he loved. Truthfully, Len was a bit of a geek himself and when he fully contributed to Barry's ramblings, it never failed to make his heart thump fondly when Barry's face flushed with color and embarrassment at being so talkative. Len liked it. A lot.

He could admit, he could be a bit of a troll. Sometimes he argued with Barry over which character was the most significant in his favorite TV shows just to see Barry's face heat up and his eyes sparkle with frustration. It was way too cute to be real.

And Len was so so in deep. He was probably never getting out of this, but what did he care? His partner was a superhero after all. The best one there is, and no one can ever convince him that Batman or that _Robin Hood_ of Star could ever change his mind. Anyone else was small potatoes to him. Barry Allen, the Flash, was number one.

That CSI by day and superhero by night had stolen Len's heart the very first time they'd met (and he hadn't even been able to see his face fully then). The form fitting red leather did not hurt though. Not at all. And when Len had finally found the identity of the one beneath the leather?  _God,_ he knew he just  _had_ to ask him out. He needed to taste those plump lips, to see that lovely man smile at him.

That first date had turned out to be a little rocky when Barry had to leave in the middle to stop an apartment from burning down, but Len understood. He'd ordered extra food so that when Barry came back he could build up some of the calories he'd lost. (Len wasn't stupid, he knew Barry needed to eat more than the average person.) The look of pure awe and happiness on his face when he saw the food had made Len's heart flutter a little (but he would never admit it to Lisa).

Since then he and Barry had been on several dates out of their extra curriculars and they'd both enjoyed getting closer. Sure, being on two opposite sides of the law had made things a bit difficult, trying to hide the relationship, but they managed. It was a bit hard to get around two very intrusive sisters, but they were holding their own.

Maybe it was a bit underhanded, but he loved to flirt with Barry on the job and watch as the lower half of Barry's face turned almost as red as his suit. He could practically hear Cisco and Dr. Snow through the comm of the Flash suit, warning him. Len could've told them that it was too late, but he didn't.

While Len loved the way Barry laughed or rambled on, he had to admit he loved the way Barry blushed the most. Red looked so good on him it made his mouth water and his heart soften with adoration. Whether it was him being shy, or embarrassed, or frustrated with Len – he enjoyed it.

But there were times when that same red made his heart turn to icy rage, and this? This was one of those times.

Barry had gotten out of work late, Captain Singh had been running him ragged again – Len swears he might just ice the whole damn station so that Barry doesn't have to go in, but he holds himself in check. “No one likes an overprotective ass, Lenny,” his sister had told him.

“Hey Scarlet,” Len called, holding a cup of coffee in each hand, one for him and one for Barry. Barry looked like he needed it badly when he smiled, wearily at Len.

“Hi Len,” Barry pressed a light kiss to Len's lips. “For me?” he asked, eyeing the coffee with desire. Len chuckled and forked over Barry's cup, “Of course, Scarlet. Would I keep you from your coffee?”

Barry tiled his head, pretending to think as he sipped the coffee. Finally, he grinned, “I hope not. I'd had to have to steal a kiss  _and_ coffee.” Len quirked an eyebrow, “You'd steal a kiss? How criminal.”

Laughing softly, Barry slipped his arm in Len's, “That's how I roll.” Len rolled his eyes with fond exaggeration at his Speedster's horrible joke. They grew on a person, sue him.

“So what's for tonight's date?” Barry asked, continuing to sip his coffee. Len took a big sip of his. “Well,” he began, “I thought we could try that new Korean place.”

Barry's eyes lit up with all kinds of little fireworks. Len knew that he'd been wanting to try some of the bibimbap there ever since it opened. “That sounds amazing. I am starved,” and as if to prove his point, his stomach growled loudly.

Len chuckled and lead the way, walking since it wasn't far enough to require transport. He'd left his bike closer to the restaurant anyways. Along the way, he was more than content to listen to Barry talk about his day.

“So Eddie's been bugging me about who I'm seeing, but I'm pretty sure Iris is behind the whole ambush,” Barry was saying.

  


“Allen?” Barry stumbled to a halt, his cup luckily empty as it fell to the ground. Len's brows furrowed with concern as he steadied Barry. The voice had come from behind them and Len turned his head to see a woman about Barry's age standing there. Her red hair was tied in a smart bun and she wore a very fashionable dark navy dress with a black cardigan.

She looked together, but there was something about her smile and the way she looked at Barry that made Len seethe inside.

“B-Becky!?” Barry squeaked, eyes wide. Len raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard of a 'Becky' before and he knew that she wasn't part of Barry's circle, so who was she?

“It's been a while Barry,” she smiled, sickly sweet and waltzed right up to him, throwing her arms around him. Len made himself observe, because the way Barry froze stock still when she hugged him had him on edge.

“Yeah, yeah,” Barry tried to laugh as he pulled away. “Long while. S-so what are you doing here?”

Becky's hand curled around Barry's left wrist. “Just visiting old friends,” she explained, voice annoyingly high pitched. “I was hoping to bump into you. And-” she looked over at Len, noticing him for seemingly the first time, “Who is this?”

Len reached out and unhooked her hold on Barry's wrist, pulling Barry against his side. He plastered an overly polite and obviously fake smile on his face as he replied, “I'm his boyfriend.”

“Barry isn't gay,” Becky objected, glaring at Len. “Oh?” Len raised a mocking eyebrow at her, “And how would you know?”

“Because,” she smirked, “I'm the one who tasted him first.”

Len can't help the way his breath stops in his chest at her words and the way Barry goes rigid at his side, fingers clinging to Len's jacket. He tightens his arm around Barry and glares coldly at Becky. “So that makes him straight?”

The woman chuckles and reaches out, dragging a finger down Barry's cheek. “And he was so good too,” she hisses.

It's all Len can do to not murder her right then and there on the street when he sees the way Barry flinches. Instead, he reaches out and slaps her hand away from him. “Don't touch him,” Len growls, darkly.

“Why not? I remember how.. vocal he was with me. I'm sure I could get him to stop being so quiet,” she licks her lips.

And with that, Len can't stand it anymore. He pushes Barry behind him and he grabs her upper arms with his hands, gripping so tightly she winces with pain. “You will never touch him or go near him ever again, because if you do, you'll find that I'm  positively frosty with everyone who hurts those close to me. Do you understand me?”

It's lucky that they were a little over the main road, so no one interrupts them as Becky hastily nods and wriggles in his grasp. He likes the way her eyes are wide with fear and the paleness her  complexion suddenly takes on. He shakes her a little before he lets go and she leaps away from him, narrowing her eyes and hissing with a mixture of fear and anger, “Keep him! He's pathetically fast in the sack anyways!”

Len sees red and before he knows it, the bitch is staring at a bush that's been covered in ice, frozen in its green glory. “Barry is  _never_ pathetic. My Scarlet is  _perfect.”_

Arms wrap around Len's torso and cling to him as the woman finally regains her senses and runs away in an adrenaline powered frenzy. “I'm sorry,” Barry's voice cracks from behind him. Len holsters the cold gun and takes a deep, calming breath before turning in Barry's arms and hugging him close.

“There's nothing to be sorry about, Barry,” Len assures him. “That bitch was way out of line. How dare she touch what's mine.”

Barry chokes on a broken laugh. Len tilts Barry's head up, so that he can see Barry's face. He instantly hates this red. It's not the same red that he loves. This red is filled with embarrassment, fear, and self-loathing. It makes Len want to chase her down and freeze her solid, limb by limb.

“Hey.. hey,” Len murmurs, “it's okay.” He kisses Barry's forehead, rubbing one of Barry's cheeks with his free hand.

“How is it okay?” he laughs, bitterly. “Becky just.. she just humiliated me… She..she was my first.. my first..” Len covers Barry's mouth with his hand and glares down at him.

“I don't give a damn about that bitch. My first time was with a shitty loser too, but it doesn't define us. She couldn't see what a gift you were then and she's sure as hell to blind to see it now.” Barry scoffs and Len rests his forehead on Barry's, locking eyes.

“You're not hers. You're mine and you're damn perfect to me,” Len insistently tells him. “You're smart, funny, you eat way too fast to be normal, you've got a hero complex the size of Mount Fuji and.. you've got the most beautiful blush I've ever seen,” his tone softens, lovingly.

Barry's brows furrow. “I love the sounds you make when I kiss you just like this,” Len kisses Barry full on the mouth, letting his tongue slip through Barry's parted lips, smirking into it when he hears Barry moan. Drawing back, he continues, “And I love the feel of your body against mine.” He pulls Barry right up against him. “You're so fucking perfect, Scarlet. So damn beautiful.”

And Barry blushes, red tinting his cheeks, red scorching his face and running along his neck and even up to the tips of his ears under Len's praise. “You're all mine, Barry,” Len's gruff voice murm u rs. “And I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Barry smiles, genuinely happy and face tomato red, up at Len. “Neither would I, Len,” he replies, eyes shining and looking a bit wet. “I love you, Len.”

Len gently smiles down at Barry before kissing him again. “I love you too, Scarlet.” He brushes back a few stray strands of Barry's hair and lightly pecks his forehead. “Think you can still eat?” he questions, not wanting to force Barry if that bitch's words are still bothering him.

Barry's stomach grumbles with want and he might've turned a little redder, but he smiles brightly. “I could eat.” And it makes Len's chest swell with pride to see the way he's made Barry so happy, so safe feeling.. so red.

“Let's go, Scarlet,” Len curls his arm around Barry's waist and tugs him to resume walking. “I was thinking we could try some of the omuraisu too...” And Len spends the entire time, teasing and kissing Barry's face the same red that he adores, the red that he's sure 'Becky' has never seen before and reveling in the knowledge that Barry Allen is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to the amazing Mistvalkyrie. I highly recommend Mistvalkyrie's "The Winter Lightning". Hope this is a good fanfic to gift to you (maybe?)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Have a great Friday and an awesome weekend.
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


End file.
